A Look Into The Future
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Bulma witnesses Yamcha and her other friends dying at the hands of Nappa. She wants to reverse everything, so she uses her time machine to go back to the past but went to the future instead. What happens if Vegeta accidently went with her too? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 1

"Wow dad, you're the greatest," Bulma shouted out holding a capsule in her hand.

"Well Bulma, I made that for you, but you need to use that wisely because if you use that machine and tried to change anything or even a little thing that occurred in that time, there will be chaos, trust me Bulma," Dr. Briefs replied giving his daughter a very serious look.

"Yes dad, I promise," Bulma replied smiling at her dad's new invention, a time machine.

Bulma always asked her dad to built her something that was extraordinary and beyond the impossible. Seeing as the genius Dr. Briefs is, he did the impossible and built a time machine for Bulma. 

Bulma couldn't help but think of what years she could visit and who she can encounter. Then two questions popped into her mind.

"Dad, is this a one person ride or what?" Bulma asked her dad curiously.

"You know Bulma, if you open the capsule you'll see that this time machine is rather different, you see, it's a wristwatch, not a big weird looking machine, you have to put that wristwatch on and whoever is holding on to you will go with you to that time you entered on your watch," Mr. Briefs said smiling at his creation.

"Oh okay, another question, can you go to the future with this watch?" Bulma asked wondering what it would be like to see her future self.

What if I look really bad? No, I know that I would never make myself look bad. Hmm…I wonder who my husband is? I bet it's Yamcha. Oooh, I still remember what that jerk did today. _All he thinks about is himself._ Bulma was interrupted in her thoughts by the sound of her father's voice.

"Umm…Bulma sweetie, I suggest you don't go to the future, you'll cost more trouble if you do," Mr. Briefs answered with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh alright, but it is alright to go to the past right?" Bulma asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, just don't do anything different okay?" Mr. Briefs replied eyeing his daughter curiously.

__

Yes, if I go back time to where Raditz haven't arrived yet, then I'll warn Goku about him coming and tell him to train harder so that he wouldn't die in the battle. Bulma thought to herself as she smiled happily.

"Bulma Briefs, don't even try to go back to the past to warn Goku about his brother Raditz because you are going to risk everything once your past self sees you or anyone else that sees you, unless you could trust them real good. I'm positive you could trust Goku, but I'm not sure if you could trust your past self though," Dr. Briefs said giggling at his last comment.

"Dad, I wasn't planning on doing that," Bulma replied innocently. "I'll only use this time machine when it's necessary," Bulma said putting the capsule in her pocket.

"That's good to hear Bulma," Mr. Briefs said walking out of the lab leaving Bulma alone in there.

How did dad know I was planning on doing that? Anyways, I guess I'll just use my time machine when it's necessary to use it. Hmm…that's right, we need to gather the dragon balls so that we can wish Goku back, wait, what if I ask Yamcha if I can go with him when he's going to battle against the saiyans instead of staying back here with that perverted Master Roshi. I know Goku will never let anything happen to me once he's there. So, I'll be safe. Yes, then I'll also be able to see how the saiyans will look like. Bulma excitedly thought.

"Bulma, you're such a genius," she said to herself grinning.

"Hmm….the saiyans will come soon and so will Goku," Bulma whispered to herself as she thought of Goku as a boy. 

"I haven't see him in a year, I wonder if he's changed a bit. Well, that another reason why I should go with Yamcha," Bulma said walking out the lab.

She headed toward the living room and looked at the clock. "Yamcha should be home by now." 

Bulma dialed his number and it started to ring.

"Hello, Yamcha here, who's talkin'," Yamcha answered in a cheery voice. 

"Yamcha, it's me Bulma, umm…I was wondering, could you bring me with you when you're going to fight the saiyans," Bulma replied in a voice that no one can resist.

"But..Bulma…man, how can I say no, fine, I'll take you with me, only if you forgive me," Yamcha answered back hoping she would agree.

"Alright Yamcha, I forgive you," Bulma said. "So, that means I can go right?" 

"Yes, I'll pick you up first thing in the morning okay?" Yamcha said before hanging up the phone.

Bulma couldn't wait to go. She's been in a lot of battles before and this one isn't at all different. _I know my friends will save me if anything happens. I know Goku will. I know he will._

"That's right, I need to call Master Roshi, to tell him that he needs to wish Goku back without me. He'll just do it with Oolong, Chi-Chi, Puar, and Turtle," Bulma said picking up the phone again and dialing Master Roshi's house this time. 

After a few minutes ringing and waiting, an old man with an old ugly voice finally answered.

"Hello, if you want to go out on a date with me, feel free to ask," Master Roshi said giggling.

"Master Roshi, I won't be there tomorrow, so you better wish Goku back," Bulma said before hanging down the phone.

"Geez, what's up with her, no hello, how are you doing and not even a goodbye, young people these days," Master Roshi said as heard a click from the other end. 

"I guess I'll just have to do what she said, but that is what we're suppose to do anyways, but the only change is her not being here, I wonder where she's going to go tomorrow that's more important than this?" Master Roshi asked himself sitting back down on the couch watching some girls exercise on the TV.

Bulma looked at the clocked once again, it was getting late, so she decided to take a nap.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Goku will come back, the saiyans will arrive, and probably more interesting things will happen tomorrow. Bulma thought to herself again as she drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep. 

~*~Out in space~*~

"We will be landing on Earth in one day," a female computer voice said.

"Time for some fun," a man with a deep voice said while laughing.

"Yes, of course," his comrade replied looking at him from another space pod.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, Prince Vegeta or shall I say Vegeta will be arriving soon…..on the next chapter!! 

For me to continue, you know that you have to review, so…..

Review

Review

Review

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 2

Vegeta looked out the window and saw a distant planet that they were heading to. "Planet Earth, damn Raditz, killed by his own damn brother," Vegeta said to himself still looking out the window.

~*~Back to Earth~*~

Bulma woke up to the sound of her mom shouting her name and telling her that Yamcha was there. 

"Oh no, Yamcha's here, how can I have overslept," Bulma said to herself as she ran toward the bathroom to take a quick bath. After her bath, she decided to wear a tank top and some shorts since it was hot out. She finally fixed her face with some make-up and tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

She ran downstairs throwing a capsule on her way down. After all the smoke cleared, Bulma took the watch and wore it on her wrist. 

"Ready to go Bulma?" Yamcha asked looking at her.

"Yeah, let's go," Bulma said walking out the door waving goodbye to her parents as she left.

Yamcha took her hand and they both flew up at the sky.

Bulma looked down and was amazed on how high she was. She wasn't afraid of heights and all, but she was afraid of falling. There was a difference.

Vegeta and Nappa finally arrived on Planet Earth causing a big commotion not to mention a crater right in the middle of a city. 

Vegeta walked out of his spaceship and Nappa did the same thing too. They looked at all the eyes that were on them.

Nappa overheard some of the people saying "Look at those two aliens," a female with a young voice said. "Yeah, look they have tails," another one said, but this time a male.

As much as Nappa like destroying and killing people, he wanted to blast everyone that was staring at them into the next dimension.

"Hey Vegeta, do you mind if I blast this whole city?" Nappa said smirking at everyone looking at him.

"Sure Nappa," Vegeta replied laughing.

Everyone in the city grew nervous cause their voices sounded like nothing but destruction to everything.

Nappa started powering up, then he released a very huge ki ball that scattered throughout the whole city, killing everyone in its path.

Nappa laughed as he saw nothing more, but smoke.

"Nappa, you idiot, I may have said sure on destroying these pathetic weaklings, but you didn't need to make it so powerful, what if there was a dragon ball in this city," Vegeta shouted out to Nappa who was still in the air smiling.

"Sorry Vegeta, I won't do it again I promise," Nappa answered still smiling. He landed back down next to Vegeta and turned on his scouter.

Vegeta on the other hand did the same thing too.

"Hmm…it seems like there are two huge power levels down there," Vegeta said looking at the direction of where the two power levels came from. "Let's go Nappa!"

The two saiyans left leaving their space pods in the destroyed city.

Vegeta and Nappa finally arrived to their destination and saw a little boy and a tall green guy. 

"What pathetic planet is that green frog face from?" Vegeta said looking at Piccolo in disgust. 

Piccolo, who sensed them coming, looked up and saw a tall bald guy and a short guy next to him with spiky hair. 

"The saiyans are here Gohan," Piccolo said looking at Gohan who was getting nervous.

"Let's just hope Goku comes here in time," Piccolo said watching Nappa and Vegeta land down in front of them.

~*~

"Master Roshi, summon the eternal dragon now," Chi-Chi said pulling on his shirt. 

"Ok, come out dragon and grant our wish," Master Roshi shouted looking at the seven dragon balls.

The clouds began to turn gray and lots of lighting and thunder was occurring at the moment and finally the green dragon, Shenron, came out.

"Tell me your wish and I will grant it," Shenron said in a loud echoing voice.

"Bring Goku back to life," Master Roshi answered screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wish granted," Shenron replied before disappearing.

Chi-Chi, Puar, Master Roshi, and Oolong watched as the dragon balls flew off in different directions and the sky turning back to normal.

~*~

Goku was up at King Kai's planet waiting to be wish back, then suddenly, his halo was gone.

"Whoo-hoo, I'm alive and it's time for some action," Goku said saying goodbye to everyone before heading off to snake way, flying at top speed. 

~*~

"So, who will it be?" Nappa said walking up to Piccolo and Gohan while Vegeta just went near a rock and sat down on it.

Hmm…this will only waste Nappa's time, these two are weak, but that kid, he's probably Kakarot's brat, yeah, the half-saiyan and half-earthling brat. Vegeta thought to himself as he looked at Gohan before turning back to Nappa.

What, who's that bald guy. Vegeta thought to himself again as he looked at Krillin. 

Vegeta watched as Krillin landed smiling or looking happy to see Gohan and Piccolo.

Then Tien and Chaou-zu arrived at the battlefield. 

Finally Yamcha arrived with Bulma behind him. "Hey, you guys better not have started without me," Yamcha said smiling walking up to his friends.

Scarface over there looks determined, but who's that woman with him? Vegeta thought to himself as he stared at Bulma.

Bulma felt that someone's eyes were on her so she looked up only to find a guy with spiky hair staring at her.

She wanted to shout at him saying "What the hell are you staring at?" but she didn't want to risk her life, so she walked up behind Yamcha, but then decided to hide behind a rock.

"Psst, Psst, Gohan, where's your dad?," Bulma asked the young Gohan.

"He's not here yet, we're not sure if he got wish back," Gohan replied sadly, but then turned his gazed back toward Nappa and Vegeta.

"Nappa, why don't you just use those saibamans that we still have," Vegeta shouted from the other side. 

"Yeah, why not, let's have some fun with these earthlings," Nappa replied as he took out a jar of seeds and started planting it.

"Great baldy is gonna grow flowers for us," Bulma said a little bit too loudly that Nappa and Vegeta heard it.

"That woman, is your worst nightmare, so I suggest you don't mess with us or them," Vegeta replied smirking.

"Hey Bulma, a piece of advise, keep your mouth shut," Krillin said looking at her.

"Whatever," Bulma answered rolling her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Find out what happens on the battlefield in the next chapter!! Looks like Vegeta likes Bulma!!

For me to continue, you need to review soooo………

Review

Review

Review

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 3

Why does he keep staring at me? Bulma thought to herself as she glanced at Vegeta.

Wow, look at that muscled chest. I never knew he was so handsome when you stare at him closely. Look at him, he's a dream come true.** Sigh.** Wait, I have a boyfriend already and plus, he's a bad guy, don't think about stuff like that Bulma, bad Bulma, stop. He's a killer, a murderer, a hot looking guy. No, forget the last comment. Bulma kept on thinking about Vegeta that she didn't even realized that the battle was about ready to start.

****

Bulma watched as six little green alien looking guys came out of the ground. She couldn't help, but scream. 

Vegeta watched her reaction and smirked. "Afraid little one?" he said still smirking at her.

"Of course not!" Bulma shouted from the other side. "I'm just screaming cause I can see UGLY ALIENS!" she shouted again, but this time even louder.

"Bulma shut up, you'll get us all killed if you don't shut that big mouth of yours," Krillin whispered to her.

"I can talk whenever I want, now be quiet Krillin and leave me alone," Bulma shouted once again hitting Krillin on the head.

"Ouch!" Krillin yelped rubbing his now red bold head.

__

I like the fire in that woman, maybe I'll spare her life. Vegeta said thinking to himself as he watch Bulma scream about things to Krillin.

"Hush woman, if you don't want to die at a very young age," Vegeta shouted out from the other side irritated at her voice._ Let's see if she'll shut up at that threat._

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and didn't like the way he evilly stared at her, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. She walked up behind a rock and peeked from behind it like it was her shield or something.

"That'd show her, Prince Vegeta," Nappa replied laughing. "Now, for the saibamans to do the work, all of you, ATTACK!" Nappa shouted pointing toward the Z team.

Wow, he's a prince? Is this a dream, I actually met a prince. This is too good to be true. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm about to die and I'm thinking about dreams and fantasies. WAKE UP BULMA, reality is right in front of you. Bulma said in her big brainy mind. 

"Nappa, wait!" Vegeta yelled out.

"What is it Vegeta?" Nappa asked wondering what was wrong.

"Don't attack head on, make them each fight, one-by-one," Vegeta answered smirking at the thought of everyone dying one-by-one.

"Whatever you say Vegeta, you're the boss," Nappa replied turning back to the Z team. "So, you heard the prince, which one of you wants to die first?" Nappa asked laughing. 

"I'll go first, this is going to be easy, I've been training a whole lot and I know I can beat those things," Yamcha determinedly suggested while stepping forward.

"Alright Yamcha, but be careful, don't be careless," Piccolo replied watching Yamcha head toward the saibamans.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Krillin yelled out.

"Right," Yamcha answered as he stood in front of a saibaman.

The battle started with Yamcha kicking and punching the saibaman. Yamcha was winning so far, but then the saibaman regain it's composure and attacked Yamcha with a few punches. Yamcha blocked them easily. After a short period of punching, kicking, and blocking, Yamcha hit the saibaman with a very strong punch leaving the saibaman flying away and slamming into a nearby huge rock.

__

Alright, my Yamcha is winning. Bulma thought to herself. _We probably won't even need Goku here, after all._

__

Hmm, that girl hasn't seen everything yet. Vegeta said thinking to himself as he looked at a smiling Bulma. _That smile on her face will be gone soon. _He smirked to himself at the thought.

Bulma saw this and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Yamcha was already cheering at his victory. He was just about to walk back up to his friends and teammates and watch the next fight, but the saibaman that he just defeated, aroused again and cling on to him very tightly before self destructing. 

Bulma watched as the saibaman blew up along with Yamcha. _No, this isn't happening. NO! _

"Yamcha," Bulma screamed running up to him with tears in her eyes. When the smoke cleared off, Bulma looked around for the remains of Yamcha, but couldn't find him.

"No!" she shouted again. She slumped down onto the ground and cried really hard.

__

Was that her mate? Vegeta thought to himself with a little bit of jealousy. He watched as Krillin walked up to her and carried her back next to them. 

Bulma's face was getting all red and her eyes were getting really puffy. 

"Bulma, don't worry, we can wish him back with the dragonballs," Krillin whispered to her trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, then you WOULDN'T MIND IF I KILL YOU," Bulma shouted in his ears angry and sad mingled all together. Bulma looked at Nappa with evil eyes. Then she glanced at the rest of the saibamans and wanted to kill them, but knew she wouldn't even scratch them one bit.

She looked at Vegeta with hate and anger knowing that he gave Nappa the idea to release the saibamans. 

Vegeta smirked at her. _I like her attitude. _He thought to himself as he kept on smirking at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aww…how sad, her boyfriend died. Oh well….I just had to do that right? Vegeta jealous? Vegeta liking her? Anyways, find out what happens next on the next chapter of "A Look Into The Future."

For me to continue, you have to review, review, review!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Look Into the Future

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

"A Look Into The Future"

Chapter 4

"Are you alright Bulma?" Gohan asked her. Bulma nodded her head yes, but deep inside she wasn't._ Yamcha wasn't suppose to die. NO! Where's Goku when you need him?_

~*~

"I'm on my way guys," Goku said to himself as he flew faster than before.

~*~

Krillin's power level kept rising and rising. He wanted to kill all the saibamans for what they have done to his friend. He flew towards them and attacked them all. 

After some help from his teammates, all the saibamans were killed.

Bulma watched this with a bit of sadness and happiness inside of her. She was happy that the saibamans were all killed, but at the same time she was sad that Yamcha wasn't there.

"We didn't think you guys will last this long," Vegeta said looking at the Z Warriors.

"Now, you must face Nappa to get to me," he shouted out eyeing everyone with a death glare.

Bulma shivered a bit. _What kind of monster is he? _She thought to herself staring at Vegeta.

"They are going to pay for what they have done. I will fight him first," Tien offered walking up to Nappa.

"Be careful Tien," Chaou-zu shouted after him in his tiny voice.

"Don't worry I will," he replied getting into fighter's stance.

Bulma didn't pay much attention to the fight, she just kept thinking about Yamcha. 

He was winning. No, he did win, but why did he have to die? Darn that Prince and his baldy dumb friend. I hate them. I hate them. Bulma thought quietly to herself. She looked at Vegeta and saw him smirking. _If I can, I'll smack that smirk off of him. _

Vegeta watched as Tien was fighting Nappa. He felt someone staring at him, so he looked at that person. It was Bulma. He eyed her with curiosity. "Staring problems woman?" Vegeta shouted out at her.

__

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! She thought to herself when she heard him say that.

Vegeta decided to ignore her, so he went back to the match. He didn't even realize that the three-eyed guy had already lost one of his arms. _That guy won't last very long._ He thought to himself as he smirked once again.

No Tien. Not him too. First Yamcha, now him. I can't take this anymore. I won't look. Bulma said to herself as she turned around. Her back now facing the battlefield. Bulma heard Chaou-zu shout out Tien. She didn't want to look cause she didn't want to see another one of her friends dying. After a long pause, Bulma heard a loud bang. This time she turned around only to find that Tien was still alive, but Chaou-zu was nowhere to be found.

Then she saw Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan cheering. She looked at Tien and he looked sad. _Did Chaou-zu risked his life to kill that bald guy called Nappa? Is that why Tien is sad and Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo cheering? I shouldn't have had my back turned. Dumb Bulma. _Bulma looked at Vegeta. He didn't look sad or anything. She stared at him longer and saw him smirk.

"No way, he's still alive, but Chaou-zu, no!" Bulma heard Tien say. 

No, not Chaou-zu too. I can't stand my friends dying anymore. Bulma thought to herself as she watched Tien fight Nappa again.

~*~

All hope was lost when only three members of the Z Team was still alive, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Tien had died painfully at the hands of Nappa. They now were all waiting for Goku to arrive and hopefully save them all. The two evil saiyans were eager to fight Goku, so they thought they should wait for him to come before fighting again.

Bulma went near a rock and sat down. She was scared. _I don't want to die yet. Why did I even ask Yamcha to bring me here? Yamcha……_ Bulma thought to herself as she played with her wristwatch. 

Wait, I can use my time machine to go back time and warn my friends to train harder and harder because the saiyans that they are going to fight are really powerful. This is a great idea. At least, they won't die in that time. You are such a genius Bulma. Dad, you rule! Bulma thought to herself as she looked at Vegeta and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about you pathetic woman?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her. Nappa saw this and watched Bulma's movement. So did Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan.

"Bulma, what are you up to, the least you can do is not get yourself killed," Krillin whispered to her as he saw Bulma stand up from where she was.

Bulma punched in the calculations to the time and place she wanted to go to. 

"Okay, a year ago and at Capsule Corp.," she said to herself as she walked a little bit forward. She was now at the center of the battlefield because she wanted everyone to see what she was doing.

"That dumb woman is talking to herself," Vegeta said to himself as he stared at Bulma.

"How pathetic can you be? Talking to your blasted self," Vegeta shouted at Bulma.

Bulma's temper began to rise. She had had enough of his mean talk to her. 

"I happen to be the smartest girl in this whole wide world, not to mention prettiest girl in the whole universe and you prince, prince of the Vegetables is a royal pain in the ASS," She shouted back at him.

Vegeta walked up to her to scare her more, but Bulma just stood her ground. 

"O oh," Krillin said as he watched Vegeta walk up to Bulma. "Why couldn't Bulma just keep her mouth shut."

Vegeta walked up to Bulma and grabbed her by the wrist where her time machine was located.

"NO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bulma shouted in his ear.

Vegeta's grip changed the calculations of the time machine. The time was different, but the place was still the same.

Vegeta wondered why she was so mad, he wasn't going to kill her, he was just going to scare her.

Suddenly, they were both transported…………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger…..hehe!! What did ya guys think? Find out what happens on the next chapter of "A Look Into The Future!" 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Look Into the Future

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

I HOPE YOU GUYS DON"T GET CONFUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!! MIRAI VEGETA AND MIRAI BULMA WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH VEGETA AND BULMA. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, AS YOU CAN SEE, SCHOOL IS BACK AGAIN, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 5

"Why did you do that you idiot?" Bulma shouted out again after recovering from the incident that just happened. 

When Vegeta grabbed her wrist, not only did he changed the calculations, but he also touched the button that made it work. They were both transported thirteen years into the future according to what Bulma's time machine said. She checked her surroundings and noticed that they were somewhere familiar to her.

"Well, where are we and what the heck happened?" Vegeta asked Bulma. 

"Well, because of you stupidity, you transported us thirteen years into the future and you know what, we're at my house, my future house," Bulma answered checking out her future house. 

__

It looks the same, except it looks much more better. She said to herself as she entered the compound.

"Bring us back now," Vegeta demanded as he followed Bulma.

"I can't, the time machine needs to be recharge before I make another trip back, that means, we need to give the time machine more power so that it can transport us back," Bulma replied walking up to one of the gardens.

"I know what recharge means," Vegeta answered back stopping and crossing his arms.

"Well, I thought your pea size brain didn't," Bulma replied back. She went over to one of the flowers and started picking them, until she realized that Vegeta was gone.

~*~

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered. 

"Where are you?" She whispered again.

"I'm here woman, why are you whispering?" Vegeta answered smirking at her. "And what are you doing here woman?"

"Why are you calling me woman all the time?" Bulma asked curiously. "And where did you get those clothes?"

"What are you talking about woman, I've had this clothes and how did you make your hair grow longer than before?" Vegeta asked her curiously.

"Shampoo…," Bulma answered wondering why he was acting so weird. 

"Come on woman, I'm starving, make me my food," Vegeta said as he motioned her to follow.

Bulma saw this and decided to follow him. _What's going on with him? _She said to herself quietly.

~*~

"There you are woman," Vegeta shouted out as he landed in front of Bulma.

"Hi Vegeta, shouldn't you be training?" Bulma asked as she stared at Vegeta with a smile. "Or you felt you needed my company?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma with disgust. "What are you talking about and why did you cut your hair?" Vegeta asked with a scowl on his face.

"I've always had this haircut, are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked curiously. 

"I know, I bet your hungry, come with me and I'll prepare you some food." Bulma suggested as she took his hand and started walking towards the house.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Vegeta asked trying to let go of her hand.

"Vegeta silly, what is wrong with you?" Bulma asked staring at him. "By the way, nice outfit, you haven't worn that in years.

__

What is she talking about, what's wrong with her? Vegeta thought to himself.

"Woman, where's the time machine, fix it so we can go back home," Vegeta said looking at Bulma's wrist._ Huh, where is it?_

"What time machine are you talking about? I never built a time machine, are you sure your okay?" Bulma asked beginning to wonder why he was acting like he didn't know her. 

"Tell you what Vegeta, you've been training to hard, why don't you entertain me tonight or what about now?" Bulma said seductively in his ears.

__

I don't know what's going on, but I'm beginning to like it. Vegeta thought to himself as he smirked at Bulma. 

"First of all, it's Prince Vegeta and second of all, why not now instead of tonight," he replied.

Bulma started giggling, but motioned Vegeta to carry her into the room through the balcony.

Vegeta, being as smart as he is, did what he thought she meant and carried her into the room.

He lied her down on the bed and gently he took off her clothes.

(LEMON SCENE HERE PEOPLE…..JUST IMAGINE IT!!)

~*~

"Woman, where's my food?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma who was looking at him with a confused look. 

"What are you talking about, you can cook your food by your self," Bulma shouted at him slamming the frying pan on the dining table. 

The nerve, first he brings us to the future, now he wants me to be his servant? Bulma said to herself as she walked out of the kitchen. _Where is everyone anyways, if this is the future then where am I or my parents, or anyone I know?_

Before Bulma could go upstairs to check the rooms for her future parents, Vegeta took her from behind and flew her into the basement room. 

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta close the door. _I'm glad he's not getting mad at me for calling him Vegeta, he should be screaming at me by now saying "Prince Vegeta to you." _Bulma secretly thought to herself as she eyed him with curiosity._ What is he doing?_

Before Bulma can react, Vegeta started kissing her with not a rough and hungry kiss, but a passionate one that would make her want him right then and there. Bulma liked the feeling of his tongue in her mouth and how he kissed her, so she didn't hesitate. Vegeta carried Bulma and lied her down on the huge bed. Then he started kissing her more and more and Bulma couldn't help but moan. 

(ANOTHER LEMON SCENE HERE….IMAGINE……..SOWWY, BUT I DON'T WRITE LEMONS!!)

~*~*~

"What happened guys? Where is Bulma and that arrogant prince?" Krillin asked Piccolo and Gohan. 

"I don't know," Gohan answered looking at Krillin before looking up at Piccolo for an answer.

After a few minutes of questioning and confusion, Goku finally arrived. 

"What happen here guys, where is everybody?" Goku asked as he looked at Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. Then he looked at Nappa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OoOo…..Looks like Future Vegeta thought Bulma was Future Bulma and Future Bulma thought Vegeta was Future Vegeta…… I wonder what will happen next? Find out on the next chapter!! I hope I didn't confuse you guys, but to clear things up, that was Future Vegeta and Bulma in the basement room and that was Future Bulma and Vegeta in the bedroom. Hehe….

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 6

"What happened here?" Goku asked again. After a brief explanation from Piccolo, Goku turned to Nappa. 

"How dare you kill my friends?" Goku shouted out at him.

"It was a piece of cake and don't think you guys have the advantage against me now that Prince Vegeta isn't here, I'm still stronger than all of you combined," Nappa answered with an evil laugh.

In one second, Goku was suddenly in front of Nappa and the two were face to face with each other.

Nappa tried to attack first, but was stop with a punch on the gut from Goku. After awhile of beating from Goku, Nappa was finally killed by a kamehameha blast from him. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan amazed at what happened. They just stared in astonishment the whole time.

After the fight with Nappa, Goku walked to the remaining of the Z fighters and smiled.

"No more problems you guys," Goku said with a goofy smile. 

"Hate to break it to you Goku, but I think your forgetting something, Bulma, not to mention that arrogant beast Vegeta," Piccolo replied interrupting Goku's happy moment.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that," Goku answered with a goofy laugh. :Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin fell anime style:

"Is there a way we can bring them back?" Krillin asked, finally speaking.

After a brief silence of thinking, Gohan finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"Don't you think Mr. Briefs could help us?" He asked the three adults standing in front of him curiously.

"That's a great idea, son," Goku said cheerfully messing up his son's hair as he petted him. 

Without saying a word and just reading each others mind, they all flew up into the sky heading towards Capsule Corp.

~*~

"I never knew you would give in this easily woman and in this time too," Vegeta whispered quietly in Mirai Bulma's ear. 

"What are you talking about?" Mirai Bulma asked trying hard not to giggle. "It's not my time of the month yet. She thought to herself.

"You know what I mean woman, and yeah you are right, this isn't our time, so let's get out of here and go back to our time," Vegeta replied looking at her like she just lost her memory or something.

"Huh," Mirai Bulma asked curiously.

"I got to go and get some fresh air," Vegeta replied as he put his clothes back on and left the bedroom.

~*~  
When Bulma woke up, Mirai Vegeta wasn't next to her anymore.

"I can't believe that just happened. This was a big mistake, I got to go talk to Vegeta. How can I just have sex with a blood thirsty animal?" Bulma questioned herself.

She walked out the door to look for Vegeta. After a few minutes of searching, she finally saw Vegeta, but in his saiyan armor.

"I thought he was in a blue spandex," Bulma asked herself with a questionable confused look. Must_'ve changed or something. But where did he get the blue spandex anyways? _She thought to herself.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and started talking to him about what happened last night and how it was a big mistake what they did.

"Wait woman., how did your hair grow so fast?" Vegeta asked questionably.

"Um, it's always been like this," Bulma told him with curiosity.

"Where did you get that blue spandex you wore last night?" She asked him in return.

"I've always worn this saiyan armor," Vegeta answered in confusion.

"This is confusing, let's change the subject, you were great last night," Bulma said blushing.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Maybe, we should try it again sometime, but somewhere else aside from the basement because that really isn't at all romantic," Bulma added.

Wait, what am I saying? That was a big mistake and I still love Yamcha and I won't cheat on him again. She thought to herself with tears forming in her eyes.

"Just forget that this ever happened," Bulma said as her eyes watered with guilt because she wasn't faithful to her boyfriend.

"Wait, basement?" Vegeta asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I told you to just forget about what I said," Bulma replied with a tear streaming down her beautiful face.

"No, you said basement, why did you say basement if we were in the bedroom?" Vegeta asked curiously.

After a silence of thinking, something came over Bulma that made her scream.

"Don't tell me, I slept with your future self," Bulma said in a shocking tone.

"Then, that means I slept with your future self," Vegeta replied in a chockfull way too.

Suddenly, a purple-haired young boy walked up to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who is this purple-haired boy? Yes, of course, it's Trunks!! Anyways, wow….they found out the truth! I wonder what happens next? What will they found out about the future?

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya.

I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

  
Chapter 7

"There you are mom, dad," Mirai Trunks said as he walked up to them.

"Mom, where have you been, I'm hungry," He said looking at a confused Bulma. "Wow mom, you look young, what did you do?" Mirai Trunks added.

Bulma stared at Trunks with wide eyes. "I'm not your mother and he is definitely not your father, so shoo kid, I don't know you," Bulma replied chasing Mirai Trunks away.

"But mom, I'm starving," Mirai Trunks complained ignoring the fact that his parents were acting weird, especially his mom.

"No but moms…..cause I'm not your mom, now leave kid," Bulma replied until Mirai Trunks finally spoke to Vegeta.

"Dad, since mom won't cook me food, let's go training instead?" Mirai Trunks asked annoyed of his mother.

"Look, I don't know who you are and you are not my son, would you get the hell out of here," Vegeta responded as he shouted at him to leave.

"Fine, you guys are acting really weird, but okay, I'll leave," Trunks answered with a sad sigh.

Bulma watched as the small purple-hared boy walked away with a scowl on his face just like Vegeta. The boy looked about 7 and a half or something. Bulma looked at Vegeta in a confused look.

"What the hell are you looking you stupid earthling who trapped us in this pathetic dimension," Vegeta replied angrily.

"What if that really is my son…err….our son?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

"He is not, okay? I don't have a blasted son and I'm not planning to, especially with a weak earthling like yourself," Vegeta responded with a frown forming on his handsome face.

"I AM NOT WEAK, YOU PIG-HEADED ARROGANT MONKEY," Bulma shouted as she walked away from him cause she couldn't stand listening to anymore of his nonsense talk.

__

That boy did look like me. (A/N: They do look alike, have you notices the way Trunks acts and when he smirks…so Vegeta like! Lol) _What if he is my future son? _He thought to himself. _Then that probably means, that woman is my mate in the future. _He thought to himself as he put everything together.

__

I swear, that is my future son, I can feel it. Of course my son is cute, he does have a beautiful mother and a hot father. Wait, I can't believe I called that pig-headed prince hot. She thought to herself as she decided to look for Vegeta so that they can possibly go back to their own time before they go even further into knowing about their future. _But, why will I marry him in the end? What happen to Yamcha? Man, I wish I knew the story, hey what if I talk to my future self to find out the inside scoop. _Bulma thought to herself with a wide-eyed smile. _No, I don't want to know my future, I'm to scared to find out the truth. I'll just wait till it happens…I guess. Now I need to find Vegeta._

"Vegeta, where are you," She called out.

"I'm here, stop screaming my name like that," Vegeta said coming out of nowhere.

"Vegeta, let's try the time machine again before we find out things that we don't want to find out yet," Bulma said as she fixed her watch.

__

She's right, I don't want to know what's going to happen to me in the future, even though I know some parts of it that I never knew could possibly happen. Vegeta secretly thought to himself looking straight ahead.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked as he pointed at a gravity room that was place outside of the Capsule Corp building. Vegeta walked up to it and peeked inside through the small window. Bulma followed him and looked inside too.

Inside the gravity machine was Mirai Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form and Mirai Trunks in Super Saiyan form as well, doing push-ups with just one finger.

"Stop looking at me like that woman," Vegeta spoke as he watched Bulma stare at his future self training.

"Vegeta, one question, why is your hair blond?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Good question," Vegeta answered. _Don't tell me, I've reached my ultimate goal, becoming a Super Saiyan. That boy, he's a Super Saiyan as well. How can someone so young can be as powerful as him? _Vegeta asked himself, but changed his face expression into a smirk. _Maybe I should talk with the little one to find out some more stuff. _His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma waving her hand in the air in front of him.

"Vegeta, I'm serious, we have to go now," Bulma said interrupting his thoughts.

"Maybe you're right, let's go," Vegeta answered, changing his mind about the talk with the little boy. He walked up to Bulma and stood right in front of her.

"Hello down there," a young teenage boy said as he landed down in front of them.

"Vegeta, who is that?" Bulma asked looking up at the teenage boy who just landed in front of them.

"I don't know, if he can fly then he should be one of your pathetic friends," Vegeta replied in an irritated way.

~*~Present Time~*~

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku finally reached Capsule Corp. and went straight ahead to talk to Dr. Briefs. 

They walked around Capsule Corp. until they finally found him working in his lab. After several minutes of talking and explaining about what happened, Goku finally mentioned about Bulma and Vegeta traveling somewhere.

"What?" Dr. Briefs shouted out. "How did that happened."

"All we know is that she wanted to reverse everything that happened," Piccolo explained.

"I forgot to tell Bulma that if she did go back in time, she'll only save that time's future and it won't do anything to our time. There would be really no point into going back in time cause you'll only change that timeline's future," Dr. Briefs explained briefly.

~*~Future Time~*~

"Hey, um…do we know you?" Bulma asked feeling really stupid for the first time.

"Bulma, that's really funny, but I will answer your question. It's me Gohan," Mirai Gohan answered as he laughed like his dad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm…seems like they are getting ideas about talking to some future people. What does Gohan have to do with this? Find out!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

[XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com][1]!! 

   [1]: mailto:XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya. I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! Thank you everyone for reviewing! 

Italics are thoughts! Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 8

"Gohan?" Bulma asked questionably. "Wow, you've grown up to be a handsome young man."

"Um…yeah Bulma. Are you feeling alright?" Mirai Gohan asked as he turned to Vegeta. "That's funny, shouldn't you be training right now? What's up with the Saiyan combat suit? I haven't seen you wear that since forever." Mirai Gohan asked confusingly. "And Bulma," he added as he turned to face her again. "What's with the hair? Is that a wig or something?" 

Vegeta and Bulma both looked at each other and then looked at Mirai Gohan, both thinking of how to explain what's going on. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from the gravity machine.

Mirai Gohan gave Vegeta a puzzled look and walked toward the gravity machine window and peeked inside. "Whoa, did I miss something? Are you Vegeta's twin brother or even a clone of Vegeta?" Mirai Gohan asked surprisingly. "No, that's not possible. What's going on here? If Vegeta is in there, then how are you here?" He added as he tried to solve the riddle.

"Gohan, we're from the past. My father built this time machine that can make you go back in time and even into the future," Bulma started to explain before she was interrupted by Mirai Gohan.

"Ok, so you went into the future…because?" Mirai Gohan asked curiously.

"We weren't really suppose to go into the future, but someone here got in my business and screwed everything up," Bulma answered as she gave Vegeta and evil look.

"Quit wasting time and continue with your blasted story woman," Vegeta replied angrily.

"Anyways, I wanted to go back in time because this jerk over here and his other friend, Nappar…" 

"Nappa." Vegeta corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever, killed my boyfriend Yamcha. So, I operated my time machine, Vegeta grabbed my wrist and somehow ruined my calculations, and here we are in the future," Bulma finished with a sigh.

"Oookay, wow! Well, that really isn't surprising," Mirai Gohan finally spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that a friend from the future came back to the past to warn us back then when I was still a young boy. He used a time machine too. Anyways, that was a long time ago," He answered slowly.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, but decided not to ask anymore questions about it.

"Um, is Vegeta my husband in the future and is Trunks, that little boy we saw, are son and do we have any other kids?" Bulma asked him suddenly. Vegeta also was curious and began to listen carefully to what Mirai Gohan had to say about all that.

"Well, um…yes, Vegeta is your husband in the future. Um…Trunks is you and Vegeta's son and you don't have any other kids." Gohan answered.

"What happened to me and Yamcha?" Bulma asked curiously. 

Um….Yamcha and you, I don't really know what happen. All I remember is that you guys broke up," Mirai Gohan explained as he scratched the top of his head. "I think, yeah…that's right."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's good to know," Bulma said slowly with a sigh.

"Did I become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta interrupted, he wanted to make sure that he was going to be a Super Saiyan in the future even though he already knew that answer was yes.

"Yeah, it took awhile, but you did become a Super Saiyan," Mirai Gohan answered with a smile.

"Tell me, who became a Super Saiyan first? Kakarot or me?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Well, my dad did." Mirai Gohan answered nervously, hoping Vegeta wouldn't do anything to him. "Well, anyways why are you guys still here? Shouldn't you be back in your timeline by now? You know, it would be bad if you see your future selves, better yet, even make contact and conversation with them." Mirai Gohan explained to them. 

__

Too late for that. Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk as he remembered the sight of himself as a Super Saiyan.

"Um, that's the problem. The time machine ran out of energy, so I need to recharge it again. Can you help me?" Bulma asked hoping he would agree. "I need some electricity to charge the charger for the time machine, so it can work."

"Sure, why not? Let's go in Capsule Corp. and use the electricity in there. Just make sure you guys don't get caught by Bulma or Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." Mirai Gohan explained as he pointed at a door that lead inside Capsule Corp.

The room led to Dr. Briefs lab. Bulma looked around and was so amazed with the advanced technologies in the room that she started touching everything. 

"Wow, these are really amazing!" She spoke as she played with an item she believe her father had invented.

"Bulma, we have to hurry. Now, you work on the charger for the time machine while I look out and tell you if Dr. Briefs or Mirai Bulma is coming," Gohan explained quickly as Bulma started to recharge the charger.

"Right, well I'll be relaxing right here while you guys do all the work," Vegeta spoke as he sat down on a couch.

"Well, there's nothing you can do anyways," Bulma replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta shouted at her.

"Guys, be quiet…someone might hear," Mirai Gohan told them with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry Gohan," Bulma replied as she got back to work.

~*~Present Time~*~

"Can we do anything to bring Bulma back here?" Gohan asked Dr. Briefs.

"And Vegeta too," Goku added as he waited for Dr. Briefs to answer.

"The only thing we can do right now is hope that they will come back safely," Dr. Briefs said sadly. _I hope they don't see their future selves, or else there will be dire consequences. _Dr. Briefs thought to himself.

~*~Future Time~*~

"By the way, I'm curious to know, did anyone of you see your future selves?" Mirai Gohan asked them out of nowhere.

"I didn't," Bulma answered quickly.

"How about you Vegeta?" Mirai Gohan turned to face him.

"Yes, I did." Vegeta answered slowly. "Why, is something going to happen if I see my future self?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think might happen to Vegeta? Find out on the next chapter!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya. I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! Thank you everyone for reviewing! 

Italics are thoughts! Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 9

~*~Present Time~*~

"What's going to happen if they see their future self?" Piccolo asked Dr. Briefs.

"Well, the only thing I'm worried about is that if their present and future self meet, then there is a good chance they will both be destroyed and won't exist in that timeline and this anymore, but if only one of them see their self, then everything will be okay. Just as long as they don't see each other eye to eye, then that's okay. I hope my Bulma is alright," Dr. Briefs explained.

"Man, why did Bulma have to go do something like that? I mean, she could've waited and use the dragonballs, but no…she decided to use a time machine instead," Krillin articulated to them. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but you know Bulma. She is really stubborn when it comes to things like these," Goku replied as he stared off into space.

"The only thing we can do now is wait and see what happens," Dr. Briefs spoke sadly.

~*~Future Time~*~

"I don't know what's going to happen if you see your future self," Mirai Gohan answered Vegeta's question.

****

"Well, that's promising," Vegeta said ruefully. "Anyways, how long is it going to take until that charger is ready?" He asked Bulma.

"Um, four hours at the max," Bulma answered as she went to sit by Vegeta.

"For just that stupid watch, it'll take four hours to charge it's blasted batteries. I don't think I can stand being with you for four more hours," Vegeta responded loudly.

"Well, I can't stand being with you either and that's all the time we got, so why don't you just be patient," Bulma told him as she decided to go by Mirai Gohan.

"Four more hours…huh?" Mirai Gohan asked her.

"Yeah, that's all the time it's going to take for the time machine to be fully charged," Bulma answered quietly. "What if my future dad comes here? I mean, this is his lab. Surely, he would spend time here, knowing my dad.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. Hopefully, in these next four hours, he doesn't decide to invent something," Mirai Gohan replied with a sigh.

~*~3 Hours Had Passed~*~

Three hours had already passed and luckily, between the hours, no one came in the lab. Bulma was investigating some of the items that were in the lab, while Vegeta decided to work-out by doing some sit-ups and push-ups. Mirai Gohan just sat by the door, making sure that no one was coming.

"Yes hunny, I won't take long. I just need to get some equipment in here," Mirai Dr. Briefs shouted at his wife.

"Gohan, is that my future dad coming? What are we going to do? He might see us?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him. Just hide somewhere," Mirai Gohan answered quickly as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Why would I hide like a coward? There's clearly nothing to be afraid of. It's just an old pathetic man coming in here to get some equipment," Vegeta said as he stood up with a smirk.

"Hurry, he's coming!" Mirai Gohan screamed as he heard Mirai Dr. Briefs' footsteps in the hallway.

"Look here bud, this isn't the time to be acting like a dumbass. Now, hide right in here with me, so we can go back home, safely. Unless you want to screw up again, like you did last time, so if you must, GET YOUR SAIYAN ASS HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta did as he was told.

__

Damn woman. With that tone….I don't want to know what she can do. Vegeta thought to himself as he squeezed himself in a small closet with Bulma.

Bulma watched through the small hole as Mirai Gohan talked to Mirai Dr. Briefs. Vegeta on the other hand, kept giving Bulma evil looks and kept cursing under his breath, but Bulma just ignored him.

"Gohan, what are you doing in my lab?" Mirai Dr. Briefs asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought I would look around. See, there's this project in school and I just thought that I can get a good idea of what to make for my project in here. Is that alright with you?" Mirai Gohan asked hoping he would believe him.

"Why of course, just make sure you don't drop anything," Mirai Dr. Briefs answered as he walked toward the charger.

"What's this over here?" Mirai Dr. Briefs asked as he looked at the charger. 

Bulma gasped and was about to say something, but Vegeta covered her mouth. "What are you doing? You want to get caught or something?' Vegeta whispered to her.

"What if he does something to the charger. If you take a good look, the watch is under the charger, and if he takes the watch, then there goes our ride back home," Bulma whispered back at him.

Vegeta watched as Mirai Dr. Briefs attempted to pick it up, but Mirai Gohan stopped him.

"You shouldn't do that. That's my project and um…I don't think it should be touch, because it is very sensitive if you know what I mean," Mirai Gohan explained quickly.

"Yes, you're right, but I thought you said you were in here to plan ideas for your project. I didn't know you already made it," Mirai Dr. Briefs spoke with a curious tone.

"Yeah, that's right. I meant that I was in here because I want to find ways to improve my project. Yeah, that's it," Mirai Gohan replied with a smile.

"Very well then, I will get my equipment and leave you alone to experiment around here,' Mirai Dr. Briefs replied with a smile. "By the way, do you want me to call Bulma?"

"NO!" Mirai Gohan shouted quickly. "I mean, that really isn't necessary. I can manage around here. Don't worry. I promise I won't ruin anything."

"Okay then, well…goodbye," Mirai Dr. Briefs told him as he exited out the room.

Bulma and Vegeta came out of the closet and walked up to Mirai Gohan. "That was really close." Bulma spoke as she checked to see if the charger was doing okay. Vegeta went back to his work-out and Mirai Gohan sat back down on the chair by the door.

Bulma looked at the time on the watch and spoke loudly, so Vegeta and Mirai Gohan can hear. "Just thirty more minutes and it will be done."

"Finally," Vegeta responded. "I can't wait to leave and go back to destroying your pathetic planet."

Mirai Gohan chuckled a bit and Vegeta looked at him. "What's so funny?" Vegeta asked surprisingly.

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing," Mirai Gohan replied as he looked at his shoes.

"Right, that's what I thought," Vegeta spoke as he continued to do push-ups. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, at least everyone is safe once again. I know why Gohan is laughing..lol!! Anyways, the next chapter will be the final chapter, so yeah…

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

A/N: Hello again everyone! Another fic during the Saiyan Saga when Nappa and Vegeta first arrives. In this fic, Bulma comes with Yamcha to the battlefield and stuff, I don't really want to spoil it for ya. I'd also like to thank VegetasWifey AKA Gina for helping me come up with cool ideas for this story!! Thanks a lot!! Thank you everyone for reviewing! 

Italics are thoughts! Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 10

Bulma checked the watch again and told Vegeta and Mirai Gohan that there was only two more minutes left to go.

"That's good to know. My butt hurts from sitting on this chair for four hours," Mirai Gohan chuckled as he stood up. Bulma laughed along with him, while Vegeta just ignored both of them and decided to take a break from working out.

"Well Gohan, it's been great knowing your future self. You turned out to be a great person. Just like your father," Bulma smiled sweetly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up. Bulma noticed this and turned to him. "So, what happens now?" She asked him.

"Well, we go back and continue what we were doing and then pretend that this had never happen. You move on with your pathetic life, while I continue to destroy planets," Vegeta said as he made a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever…" Bulma replied rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the timer started to beep and Bulma went to look at it. "It's charge," She said as she placed the newly charged batteries into her watch and placed the charger in her pocket. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Gohan," Bulma said as she gave him a hug.

"That's really pathetic. I don't think I can stand to watch stupid human emotions any longer. Can we go now?" Vegeta asked as he walked up to Bulma.

"Yes, we can!" Bulma answered with a huge smile on her face.

"See ya guys!" Mirai Gohan said as he waved at them.

Bulma started to operate the time machine so they can go back to their timeline. "Okay Vegeta, you must hold on to me or else you will be left behind," Bulma explained to him as Vegeta held on to her arm.

"Okay, here goes," Bulma said as she pushed the confirm button. She looked at Mirai Gohan as he drifted far away from them and everything went dark.

~*~Future Time~*~

Mirai Gohan watched as they left and decided to leave too. Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Bulma came in the lab and gave Mirai Gohan a weird look.

"Um Gohan? Who were you talking to? Vegeta and I were just walking down the hall to go to bed and we heard voices in here. Was that you talking to someone?" Mirai Bulma asked curiously.

"Nope, I wasn't talking to anyone. Are you sure it was me?" Mirai Gohan reversed the question on them.

"Maybe not, anyways…see you later Gohan," Mirai Bulma smiled as she waved goodbye. "Come on Vegeta," She said as Mirai Vegeta gave Mirai Gohan a weird look and then followed Mirai Bulma. _I could've swore he was talking to someone. _Mirai Vegeta thought to himself quietly. 

~*~Present Time~*~

Yamcha woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Man, it's morning already," He said as he stood up from his bed. "Wow, that dream was really creepy. It's almost like it really happened. Wait, what if it does happen? Then that means, Bulma will end up with Vegeta! I can't let this happen." 

Yamcha started pacing up and down in his room. "What do I do? Wait, this is stupid. It was only a dream, it can't be real…what am I thinking?" Yamcha chuckled as he went to take a shower.

__

Yep, I bet the phone is going to ring right now and Bulma is going to ask me if she can come with me to the battlefield while we fight the Saiyans. Yamcha thought to himself as he got out of the shower and changed. 

Suddenly the phone rang. _Okay, that's weird. No, that probably isn't Bulma._ He thought as he headed for the telephone.

"Hello, Yamcha here, who's talkin'," Yamcha answered in a cheery voice. 

"Yamcha, it's me Bulma, umm…I was wondering, could you bring me with you when you're going to fight the Saiyans?" Bulma replied in a voice that no one can resist.

"But..Bulma…man, how can I say no, fine, I'll take you with me, only if you forgive me," Yamcha answered back hoping she would agree.

"Alright Yamcha, I forgive you," Bulma said. "So, that means I can go right?" 

"Yes, I'll pick you up first thing in the morning okay?" Yamcha said before hanging up the phone. "I'm glad she forgives me." 

"Wait a minute, now why the hell did I just do that. This is what happened in the dream. No, she must not come with me," Yamcha said with a panicked voice. _This is really strange. _He thought to himself as he picked the phone up again and dialed Bulma's number.

Bulma answered the phone as soon as it rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi Bulma, it's Yamcha. Um..there has been a change of plans. You can't come to the battlefield with us. It's going to be dangerous and I want you to be safe. Just go to Master Roshi's house and wish Goku back okay?" Yamcha said hoping she would agree.

"Yamcha, I will do what you say, but I take back what I said earlier. I do not forgive you anymore!" Bulma shouted as she slammed the phone down.

"I'm glad she agreed! Even though she doesn't forgive me, as long as she doesn't end up with Vegeta then everything will be okay." He said as he went into the kitchen to eat.

~*~

Yamcha arrived at the battlefield a little bit late. The others were already there, but the Saiyans hadn't arrive yet. Yamcha looked around and saw Bulma hiding behind a rock. _No, what the hell is she doing here? She's suppose to be at Master Roshi's house. _He thought as he flew down to her.

"Bulma, what are you doing here? Leave now. I want you to leave the battlefield right this instant before…" Yamcha couldn't finish the sentence.

"No Yamcha, I want to stay. I want to see what happens," Bulma told him as she watched Yamcha's reaction.

"No, you must go…or else…or else…I'll kill myself. Yeah, that's right. I'll blast myself if you don't leave," Yamcha threatened her.

"You wouldn't," Bulma replied hoping he was just bluffing.

"I will," Yamcha answered as he made an energy ball appear in his hand and moved it toward his heart.

"FINE!! I'll leave. Just don't do that," Bulma shouted as she threw the capsule of her airplane and flew away.

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Nothing Krillin," Yamcha answered as he sighed. _Man, that was a close call._ He thought as he looked at the sky.

Finally the Saiyans arrive and the battle began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE END!! Well, that's the end…I hope you liked the story. For those of you who are confused…it was all a dream all along..lol. Anyways, please review, review, review!!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list for my other stories or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


End file.
